Mistletoe Madness
by WonderPickle
Summary: Toby goes crazy planting mistletoe in the garage and Happy's apartment. One-shot, major Quintis, minor Waige, minor fluff.


**I really really hope Toby goes crazy with mistletoe in the show. Especially if Walter and Paige got caught under while she's still dating Tim.**

 **Maybe if Hap and Toby were under, we'd _finally_ get a Quintis kiss this season too!**

 **Anyway, enjoy loves!**

* * *

"What on _Earth_?" Sly questioned, glancing down at Toby's figure.

The doctor groaned. "I was trying to spread some holly jolly cheer."

Cabe chuckled, nodding towards the object Toby had obviously fallen off from. "How hard is it to stay on a _ladder_?"

He delivered a dirty glare in the older man's direction. "Do you find my pain amusing?" Toby responded, cringing while also trying to push himself off the floor.

"Slightly."

" _Why_ were you attempting to put mistletoe up?" Sylvester asked with a bewildered shake of his head.

Happy suddenly entered the space, the strident echo of the opening door passing throughout the room. Her pace decreased as she noticed the large ladder glaring down at the doc, coming to a quick realization. "What's going on?"

"The doc's trying to steal a quick one from ya, that's what," Cabe told her with a nod, downing a swig from his steaming mug of coffee.

The mechanic peered at her fiancé. "Really, numbnuts?"

He waved the small green plant near his face, a sheepish grin plastered from cheek to cheek. "Ho? Ho? Ho?"

Rolling her eyes, she strided in the opposite direction to venture through whatever tasks awaited her upon her workbench.

Toby finally managed to regain himself, stretching his abdomen as he straightened his long body. "Oh, my pancreas!" he cried. He winced as his arms hastily plunged to his sides to clutch at his stomach.

A snicker emerged from Cabe's mouth, but he tried to muffle it by simultaneously drinking his coffee. It was still audible to the doc nonetheless.

"You know," Toby told him, pulling his hands away from his body, "you could at least _try_ to hide your pleasure in this."

Cabe shrugged. "Don't think so, kid. With no case, there's not much else to do around here."

Toby scorned his response. "Well if you'll excuse me, I have more Christmas joy to disperse."

He hobbled away, holding several mistletoe plants in each hand.

"This can't turn out well," Sly remarked with a shake of his head.

* * *

"Hap, could you c'mere a second?" Toby requested, attempting to obscure his idiotic grin, but not succeeding.

"No."

"Oh please come here, sweetkins!" he whined.

He could hear her groan from the opposite room, but she reluctantly trudged towards him anyway.

" _What_?" she asked, giving him an irked glare.

He abruptly grabbed her waist, pressing her body against his. With his eyes closed, he leaned his face forward.

She instantly pulled away. "What are you doing?"

He indicated the plant dangling from the ceiling with his finger. "Merry merry mistletoe!" he claimed. He grinned, fulfilling his previous intention and giving her a kiss. She didn't resist this time, admittedly enjoying the affection he was granting her. Their two pairs of lips intertwined, exchanging desire, passion, and tenderness all in one intimate movement. Happy couldn't hide the smile erupting from her mouth, as best she tried.

They fell onto the couch, a mess of limbs, long kisses, and fingers interweaved in tangles of hair.

* * *

"Toby, this is ridiculous! Let me work," Walter grumbled, a file of papers rustling in his hand.

Toby smiled widely. "You can't escape the mistletoe!" he proclaimed.

Paige rolled her eyes. "I have to go pick up Ralph."

"Not uh!" Toby informed them, "You're trapped under the mistletoe. Now pucker up and smooch!"

"Come on, kid. Let 'em go," Cabe said.

Toby shook his head. "You can't escape the holly jolly kiss under the mistletoe filled with love and cheer that comes 'round every _year_!"

Walter took a step away from Paige, obviously about to walk towards his desk.

Toby put his hands up. "Nobody can neglect the Christmas spirit! Not even you, 197."

"This isn't Christmas spirit, this is nonsense," Walter claimed, attempting to move in the opposite direction.

"Just _smooch_ with the _pretty lady_!" Toby cried.

Paige sighed. "I can't be late to pick up Ralph. So if it's really that big of a deal to you, I'll just do it."

Toby grinned.

Walter cringed, giving Paige a reluctant glare. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"What? It's just a mistletoe kiss, it doesn't _mean_ anything," she replied with a slight laugh.

The doc giggled, making kissing noises towards his friends.

An awkward noise departed from Walter's mouth as he and Paige came in close proximity. Their eyes locked on each other as they both slowly and uncomfortably leaned in. It was an extremely short kiss, but it seemed to be elongated by the feeling that they were going in slow motion.

"Am I...interrupting something?" Happy questioned as she suddenly walked in.

Paige and Walter abruptly jumped apart. The brunette cleared her throat. "Uh, no, nothing at all."

* * *

"Happy?"

She glanced up, a flaming blowtorch still in her grip.

"I need you to sign these. More divorce finalization papers," Walter told her, handing the mechanic a folder.

She switched off her tool and released it onto the table. Opening the folder, she pulled out a pen and began flipping through. The male genius peered at her as she completed her task.

Sly suddenly walked in, minding his own business at first, but then staring at the pair. His guffaw caught their attention.

"What's with the giggles, Sly?" Happy asked, looking away from the papers Walter had given her.

He didn't respond directly to them, instead calling for Toby.

The doctor emerged from the kitchen at the sound of his name. "What's up, Sly? More nerd talk to bore me to tears with?"

He grinned, neglecting the older man's comment. "Didn't you say that anyone under mistletoe _had_ to...you know... _smooch_?"`

Toby's eyes went wide as he took notice of the green plant suspended on the ceiling.

Walter and Happy simultaneously raised their heads to acknowledge the mistletoe. The Irish man groaned. "You've got to be joking."

Paige, curious as to what Sly's laughing was about, walked into the space, with Cabe and Ralph in close pursuit. "What's going on here?" she inquired.

"Looks like Walt got trapped under the mistletoe again!" Cabe chortled.

"Toby, what was it you said?" Sylvester asked teasingly, " _T_ _he holly jolly kiss under the mistletoe filled with love and cheer that comes 'round every year_?" he quoted, clearly mocking the doctor.

"That doesn't apply here! Happy's...Happy's _engaged_! To _me_!" stuttered Toby, pointing at his fiancé.

Cabe couldn't help but join in. " _Nobody can neglect the Christmas spirit_. Right?"

Toby scowled. "Don't use my own words against me, old man."

"Happy and Walter are going to kiss? _Gross_ ," remarked Ralph. He cringed at the very idea.

"Happy and Walter are _not_ going to kiss," Happy corrected, shooting both Walter and Sylvester dirty glares.

"Aw come on," Sly complained, "Toby forced _Walter and Paige_ to do it!"

"Why have I been stuck under this stupid thing _twice_ now?" Walter griped.

"It's not a big deal, Happy, _I_ did it," Paige commented.

"You weren't engaged to a handsome doctor when you tasted the lips of 197!" Toby cried, "You and Walter have _feelings_ for each other! Hap and Walt are _ex's_!"

Narrowing his eyes, Walter turned towards Happy. "I'll do it."

Toby blinked melodramatically. " _Excuse_ me?"

"Yeah," Happy began, "Excu-"

Walter interrupted her by planting a quick kiss on her lips. One second, and it was done.

He made a face at Toby, half antagonistic, half triumphal.

"I'm going to _kill_ you," Toby informed him.

Walter chuckled as he began paying less attention to his friend, making his way to his desk. "It's your own miscalculation. Didn't you anticipate that someone _else_ may stand at Happy's workbench?"

* * *

Toby fiddled with the piano tiles.

"Hey."

Raising his head, he watched Happy slide down onto the bench seat next to him. "What's up, kitten?"

She could tell that he seemed a little off, he had since she'd kissed Walter. As brief as it was, she knew it was bothering them.

Happy leaned in, giving him a soft kiss on the mouth. Although she broke away before too much intimacy could develop.

"What was that for?" he asked, a smile erupting on his face.

She shrugged. "I...didn't get to kiss the right person earlier."

"Sure was painful witnessing you and Walt-"

Happy scoffed. "It was _your_ stupid idea to put up all the mistletoe, bonehead," she told him.

Nodding, he said, "I...thought it was a good idea at the time."

"Take it down."

"After today, _gladly_ ," Toby replied. He paused, then looked up, revealing yet another mistletoe hanging above.

"Really, doc? Is there anywhere you _didn't_ put that stupid plant?"

Shrugging, he went in for one more kiss.


End file.
